oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
Details Thieving (boostable) * Ranged *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with Ranged |items = *A yew, magic, or dark bow (comp bows will work as well) (must be able to fire Ice arrows, so crossbows won't work!) *A knife (or any slash weapon) *20 unnoted limpwurt roots *A light source Recommended: (Law and air runes for Telekinetic Grab if not planning on banking during the quest) *Varrock teleports *Ardougne teleports (if Plague City has been completed) *Weight-reducing clothing, such as the graceful outfit, to stay below -1kg weight (saves a bank trip) *Ava's accumulator (however, this weighs 4kg) Do not bring anything unnecessary! (need to have at least 1 inventory space free and a maximum weight of -1 kg) |kills = *Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) *Guardian of Armadyl (level 43) - only if siding with Lucien *Lucien (level 14) - only if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} Walkthrough Beginning the quest Speak to in the in the western part of , and tell him, "That sounds like a laugh." He will give you a . Equip the pendant - as it is required to open a gate in the temple - and bring a (cannot be a lit bug lantern). On this first trip, you should bring only your / , light source and pendant. The is located south of the , north of the Ardougne farm and east of the ; directly west of the . Climb down the ladder. (With additional weight reducing items like the graceful outfit, penance gloves, or the spottier cape from the Hunter skill, it's possible to have all of the required quest items in your inventory, removing the need to bank while still being below 0kg weight.) Once you're inside, if you don't already have , go through the room (ignore the gates for now), and go down the stairs. It's dark, so you'll need a light source. Go through, slash the web, grab the boots of lightness and equip them. At this point if you weigh more than -1 kg, you may need to bank your items at the bank (It should be noted that a player easily has enough time to drop their items, complete the task on the other side of the bridge, pass back over it and retrieve their items or drop them and telegrab them from the other side of the bridge when necessary if they do not wish to be restricted) closest to the temple. If you already have weight reducing gear, you can grab the limpwurt roots as well but make sure you're at most -1 kg. Note: '''You no longer need a light source or knife once you have the boots of lightness. The Temple of Ikov Equip your Pendant of Lucien and boots of lightness then enter the north gates. You will come to a bridge; '''you must be below 0 kg to cross! After crossing, open the large door and take the at the south end of the room. Warning: The lever weighs 0.1 kg. This may mean that you become 0kg after picking up the lever. Make sure to check your weight before crossing the bridge again, or you will fall into the lava. Head back to the dungeon's entrance. On the south-west wall from the ladder is the lever bracket. Use the fragment on the bracket and pull the lever. You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. Warning: If you place the lever but do not pull it and then leave the area, the lever will not be there when you return. You will have to cross the bridge again to collect it. .]] (It is recommended that pures or accounts with low Defence bank before the next part as you will be attacked by level 61 ice spiders. Food or Protect from Melee will help ward off the spiders' attacks.) Go through the south gate to the ice chamber. Avoid the spiders, and run into the small offshoots of the main cave. Search each chest, one of them will contain 1-5 (note, sometimes spam-clicking a chest containing arrows will grant you more). After you take them, they will randomly in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching until you have 20-30 arrows (or 10-20 if you have ). Switching worlds will reset the chests (you must search every chest in order for the respawn to happen). Note that will return ice arrows to your arrow slot. Fire Warrior of Lesarkus .]] :Note: If you already have all the necessary items, you don't need to return to the . Go to the bank. Grab your best , the , a bow, , s and a if you are choosing to to level 42 . When you are ready, go back to the . Head through the north gates once again. This time, continue north until you see a small alcove branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the alcove, ignoring the trapdoor, and search the lever for traps (42 Thieving required), then pull it. Go back to the passage heading west, and follow it to a door. Enter it. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north. You will be stopped by the , level 84. He will not attack until you either attack him first or finish dialogue with him. He fights with magic, so use . He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long to defeat him, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger and will disappear, and you will have to start the fight again. Once he's dead, go through the next door. :Note: Once you kill the Fire Warrior, he does not need to be fought again. Talk to the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 unnoted limpwurt roots. Give her the roots and you will cross the lava. (Note: all 20 limpwurt roots must be given at once to continue the quest.) Remove your pendant of lucien. Go past the skeletons. Once you see the , push the wall directly below them to enter the barracks. Talk to them (remember to remove your pendant of lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both choices have the same reward. Side with the guardians (the good side) lying on a table.]] Remove your , and talk to a Guardian of Armadyl by telling him that you seek the staff and are working for . Then, tell him that it's time for your yearly bath. They will tell you about their god, , who is a good god that they claim most ists have never heard of because they only believe in three gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is really an evil , a very powerful race that follows . They will tell you that you must kill Lucien to stop him from coming back. They will give you the once you agree to help them. This will prove that Lucien is no longer your friend and will allow you to kill him. Side with Lucien (the bad side) Try to take the on table, you will have to defeat at least one Guardian of Armadyl (Level 43) to pick up the staff. :Note: Taking the staff whilst the Guardian walks far away from you will result in you taking the staff without being attacked. Lucien's house To exit, you may teleport out, but it is recommended you take the longer route and obtain the (in case you wish to train on the monsters here in the future). Leave the treasure room and continue down the path to the south-west, past the level 82 s, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside . Make your way to the building just outside the western wall. The quickest route would be to take the (his house is just south of the fairy ring ). If you don't yet have access to this either teleport to and run east across the bridge then south, or teleport to then head to the west of the Grand Exchange. If you chose to side with the guardians Enter the house, and put the on. Attack (he is level 14). Before you can kill him, he will teleport away, saying you've defeated him... for now. Congratulations, quest complete! If you chose to side with Lucien Enter the house and deliver the staff to him. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Ranged experience * Fletching experience *Boots of lightness *The Armadyl pendant (Note: If you sided with Lucien, you must kill Guardians of Armadyl to obtain it.) *The Pendant of lucien giving you wider access to the Temple of Ikov. *The shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood. }} Required for completing * Trivia *Winelda's quote "Bubble bubble, toil and trouble!" is a reference to William Shakespeare's act . *Talking to Winelda for the first time with the 20 unnoted limpwurt in your inventory will automatically cut to the player telling Winelda that they have the limpwurt for her, despite never being told to get them. *Attempting to attack Lucien without the Armadyl pendant equipped will result in him waving his hand across your face, saying that you do not want to attack him and that he is your friend. This is a reference to the "Jedi mind trick" from .